The Most Important Person I Love
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: will Naruto be able to realize that Hinata is his one true love? Complete
1. The Most Important Person I Love

Naruto: The Most Important Person I Love

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: My new story. Here it is...

* * *

_(Dream)_

_"You are so sweet and innocent," Naruto said to the person as he stared at her with a smile on his lips. The person blushed as she looked down at him, "I loved you the day we've first met Naruto," she said quietly. "You don't have to be so shy," Naruto commented as the person looked at him, "but this is my first time," she said quietly._

_"This is my first time as well," Naruto replied as the person looked at him. "Naruto? Is it all right if I pleasure you?" She asked shyly as Naruto looked at her, "I don't want to rush you if you are not ready," Naruto replied. "Your not rushing me," the person said as she knelt down in front of Naruto as Naruto gasped in surprised._

_"Hinata."_

_(End Dream)_

* * *

I woked up in a cold sweat as I looked around the room. I saw that the sun was shining through the windows so I decided to get up out off bed and dressed for the day.

* * *

"Oi, Ero-senning, when are you going to train me?" I asked as Jiraiya looked at me with an angry look. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" He asked as I stared at him, "but you are a pervert! You spy on girls for your dirty book!" I exclaimed as Jiraiya didn't said anything as I sighed. 

"I can't train you anyway," Jiraiya began as I blinked and stared at him. "I have to go and do something for Tsunade," he said as I snorted, "yea right. Probably spying on the girls for your precious book, right?" I asked as Jiraiya looked at me for a moment and he turned away.

"While I'm gone, you'll be training under Kakashi," Jiraiya said as I looked up and saw that Kakashi was waiting for us at the bridge where we usually meet up with the others. "Ero-senning, when we'll you be back?" I asked as Jiraiya looked at me, "not for a long time. Kakashi, take good care of him," he said as Kakashi nodded and Jiraiya left.

* * *

"It's just a nice day to have Naruto back with us!" Sakura said as we were at a nice clearing in the training grounds as we had our picnic. "Hey dobe," Sasuke said as I turned to stare at him angrily, "not to burst your bubble or anything, but Hinata was looking for you," Sasuke began as I blinked. 

"Hinata? Whatever for?" I asked as Sasuke shrugged, "when I asked she just blushed away and I didn't want her to go all fainting over me so I just ignored it and told her that I'll tell you," he said as I frowned and nodded. "You know Naruto, Hinata has been looking at you for the past seven years," Sakura said as I looked at her, "what are you saying?" I asked.

"She's in love with you dobe," Sasuke said as Sakura and Kakashi nodded as I remembered the dream last night. I shook my head, "she's really in love with you Naruto. She wouldn't look for anyone else," Sakura said slowly. I sighed, "Naruto, I think you should really ask her out on a date," Sakura said.

"Or you could go over to Hinata and see what she wants," Sasuke said as I nodded slowly. "Do you think she's at the Hyuuga compound?" I asked as Sakura shrugged, "she's probably here following you," she said as I turned around and saw no one. "I think I'll get going. Thanks for the picnic Sakura," I said with a smile as Sakura nodded and I headed over to the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

I entered the Hyuuga compound and found Neji training by himself outside. "Neji!" I said waving too him as Neji looked at me and blinked, "Naruto, I never knew that you'll be here in the first place," he said as I laughed nervously. "I've been here," I replied, "yea to get Hinata on missions. What's up? Do you want me to get Hinata?" Neji asked. 

So, she is here, I thought as I nodded and Neji ran off to go and get her. I waited for awhile as I saw Hinata walking out with Neji behind him, I saw Hinata blushed as she saw me staring at her and Neji went off to train again as we left the Hyuuga compound. "Hinata, Sasuke told me that you want to tell me something, is that true?" I asked.

Hinata nodded slowly as she looked down, "what is it?" I asked as Hinata still wouldn't looked at me. "Well, I was wondering if y-you'll go out with me tonight?" She asked as I stared at her, so, last night dream was coming true!

* * *

tbc...

me: so, how do you like this format writing style with naruto?

naruto: dat was it?

me: there we'll be more later on the next chapter

sasuke: i guess so

kakashi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

sakura: review and update!


	2. Ignoring The Fact

Chapter 2-Ignoring The Fact

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and the other rookies: age 19

Rock Lee, Tenten and Neji: age 20

Hatake Kakashi: age 32

* * *

I ignored last night's dream as I looked at Hinata with a smile. "Sure Hinata. Why don't I pick you up after sunset?" I asked as Hinata blushed and nodded slowly as I waved good-bye to her and Hinata went back to the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

"So Naruto, I heard that you and Hinata are going to have a date later on," Sakura said with a smile as I was training with my team in the forest grounds after I had met Hinata. "Who told you?" I asked blinking, "I heard it from Tenten who heard it from Ino who was speaking to Hinata right after you," Sakura explained as I sighed. 

"So dobe, where are you going to take her?" Sasuke asked as I glared at him angrily, "stop calling me 'dobe!'" I said angrily as Sasuke ignored me. "Hey yea, where are you going to take her?" Sakura asked as I looked at her, "dinner and a movie. How about that?" I asked triumpantly.

"Just don't take her to Ichiraku restaurant," Kakashi said as he sat next to Sasuke as we were all sitting under the tree. "What's wrong with Ichiraku?" I asked with a pout, "not to insult you or anything Naruto, but Hinata knows that's your favorite restaurant and I'm sure she wants something else besides ramen," Kakashi said with a smile though I don't know if it was a smile since he was wearing his mask.

"Yea, make her go to a fancy restaurant," Sakura said as I stared at her. "I'm not that rich!" I exclaimed as Sasuke glared at me, "your really cheap aren't you?" He asked as I glared at him angrily. "I spent on my money on ramen!" I said as Sasuke snorted, "perhaps she'll pay for you instead," he said as I growled.

"It's only a date," I said as Sakura looked at me surprised. "What do you mean 'only?' Hinata had been waiting for this day since she was twelve or younger! How could you just say that?" She asked, "because I know no girls are ever in love with me Sakura. Everytime I save you from battle, you never knew that I was in love in with you," I said as Sakura looked away.

"Well, that's because," she began as I stared at her. "I fell in love with someone," Sakura said slowly as I snorted, "Sasuke doesn't count," I said as Sakura looked at me. "I fell in love with Kakashi," she said as I gasped at her, "eh?" I asked shocked as Kakashi looked at her quickly and Sasuke was shocked as I was.

"Sakura!" He hissed as Sakura looked at him, "it's true. We've been dating for the last five years in secret," she said quietly as I blinked. "Nobody knows until now?" I asked as Sakura nodded, "Kakashi usually comes to my place late at night so nobody would see me and we usually kiss at a hidden alley or in the forest where nobody was training," she explained.

"Sakura!" Kakashi hissed again as Sakura looked at him and smiled. "Eh! That means you saw Kakashi's face!" I said as Sasuke looked back and forth of Sakura and Kakashi, Sakura laughed. "I guess your right," she said as I glared at her, "show us your face Kakashi!" I said angrily as Kakashi ignored me.

"It's just a face Naruto," Sakura said as I blinked. "Oi, you should get going dobe," Sasuke said as I looked at him, "sunset is about to come and your not ready," he said as he pointed to the sky and I looked. Crap! "Oi! I'll see all of you guys later, all right?" I asked as I got up and ran to my apartment to get ready.

* * *

I stood waiting with Neji and Hinata's father Hiashi outside of the Hyuuga compound as Neji kept of glaring at me. "Will you stop?" I hissed at him as Neji still stared at me, "if you hurt her in any case," he began as I groaned. "Yea, you'll cut of my..." I didn't finished which I was glad because Hinata came out from the Hyuuga compound. 

"Hinata," Hiashi said as Hinata smiled at her father and she linked her arm around her father's as I blinked. Jeez, it's not like we are getting married! It's only one date! I thought as I smiled at Hinata, "Naruto, I advise you to take care of my daughter and bring her back home safely?" Hiashi asked asI nodded.

"All right. Have fun you two," Hiashi said as Hinata and I held hands together and left for the movies. "I hope she's all right," Hiashi said quietly as Neji looked at him, "Hinata we'll be fine," he said as the two went back inside the compound.

* * *

tbc...

me: here yea go!

naruto: thank you for the 2 reviews so far!

sasuke: dat was it?

me: there will be more

sakura: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

hinata: review and update!


	3. Mission Escort!

Chapter 3-Mission Escort!

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

---------

"So Naruto, how was your date with Hinata last night?" Sakura asked with a smile as I looked at her. "Nothing happened if you want to know," I said as Sakura blinked, "eh? Are you sure?" She asked as I frowned. "Well, she wanted me to do something before I left but she didn't said anything since she was all blushing," I said as Sakura glared at me, "you didn't kiss her?" She asked.

"Is that what she wanted?" I asked as Sakura sighed, "you are so hopeless Naruto," she said as I laughed nervously. "By the way, where's Kakashi and Sasuke?" I asked blinking, "oh, those two left on a mission early this morning. I think everyone around here is on a mission right now," Sakura said with a shrug.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno?" A voice asked as we stopped and saw Genma staring at us, "what is it Genma?" Sakura asked with a smile as Genma looked at her. "You two are needed at the Hokage's office," he said as we both nodded and Genma poofed off again, "I wonder what's up," I said slowly as Sakura shrugged.

---------

"Huh? Hinata? What are you doing here?" I asked as Hinata looked away from me and I knew that she was blushing. "Tsunade called me in as well. I don't know what it's about," she said quietly as Tsunade came inside the room, "old granny, what's going on?" I asked as Tsunade sat down and she looked at me.

"All of you are going to escort a young princess," she said as I cheered happily. "Finally! A mission!" I said as Hinata and Sakura looked at me all weird, "the mission is to bring her to Star Country and safely. There will be no ninja's which means it's going to be a C-rank mission," Tsunade said as I nodded.

"When we do we leave?" I asked excitedly, "you'll leave in two hours," she said as all three of us nodded and we agreed to meet at the entrance of the village.

---------

"So, where's the princess?" I asked annoyed as we waited by the gates. "I think that's her," Hinata said pointing as I looked and saw a very pretty blonde girl coming towards us, "she looks like Kakashi's age!" I exclaimed as I fell onto the ground with a thud since Sakura had hit me hard on the head.

"You must be my escorts," the princess said with a smile as Sakura and Hinata both nodded while I was still on the ground rubbing my sore head. The princess laughed at my awakwardness as she helped me up, "ano, it's none of my business or anything, but why did you came in Konoha at the first place?" Sakura asked as the princess turned to look at her.

"I was just getting the peace treaty signed," the princess said as we all blinked. "Just now?" I asked as the princess nodded, "yea see, I just became the princess of Star Country just two months ago since my parents died doing an unpleasant war and I didn't know that we didn't sign a treaty with Konoha yet so I'm doing that now," she explained.

"Also you came by yourself," Hinata said amazed as the princess smiled at her. "Well techincally, nobody knows me accept at the far country's and Konoha. So nobody would attack me but I want protection right now since I just signed a treaty," the princess explained, "why don't you stay in Konoha for a day or two?" I asked as Sakura glared at me angrily.

"Well, I weant to get back at my country just in time for the festival," the princess said slowly as we all looked at her. "Festival?" I asked as the princess nodded, "every year we hold a festival in honor of all shinobi. Since we have very few shinobi's in my country. But during that time of year if we have a war, we stop the festival and it will begin again the following year."

"Eeeeeyaaahhhh! I can't wait!" I said excitedly as everyone looked at me, "what are you so happy about Naruto? I don't think Tsunade wants us back so late since it's only an escort," Sakura said. "I'm sure the Hokage wouldn't mind along with since it's a festival and I'm sure she won't get mad if I write her a note," the princess said with a smile.

I stuck my tongue out at Sakura who glared at me. Now, I can't definitley wait for the festival! I thought happily.

--------

tbc...

me: so, how'd you like it?

sakura: it's great so far!

naruto: well i hope you guys all like it

me: i'm sure they do naruto

sakura: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

princeess: review and update!


	4. Chances Of Love

Chapter 4-Chances Of Love

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

---------

"Eeeeyaaahhhh! It's finally here!" I said excitedly the next day was the actual festival for Star Country as we were able to stay for the day and night. "Nah Naruto, I'll meet you back at the inn, all right?" Sakura asked as I looked at her, "eh, where are you going Sakura?" I asked as Sakura blushed.

"Well, I wanted to get something for Kakashi and Sasuke so I thought I might win them something or at least buy something at the end of the day," she said. I nodded slowly as Sakura waved good-bye to me and Hinata, I turned back to Hinata as she blushed and turned away quickly.

"Hinata, you can go by yourself if you want to do something," I said with a smile as Hinata looked at me quickly. "Well, I-I was wondering if you can come with me so I can get something for Neji, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru and Kurenai-sensei," she said as I looked at her for a moment and nodded.

"Sure. Let's buy some food first!" I said as I grabbed Hinata's hand and I didn't saw her that she was blushing.

---------

Hinata stared at me in awe as I ate everything that I bought. I offered some to Hinata and she did took a little, but I guess she was on a diet or something. "Where does it all go?" She asked as I grinned at her, "it's all right here in this stomach," I said pointing to my full stomach as Hinata was still staring at it.

I laughed, "well Hinata, let's go get your gifts," I said as Hinata nodded and I followed her through the booths.

---------

"Naruto! Win me that teddy bear, please?" Hinata asked pointing after we had bought some gifts for Neji, Kurenai-sensei and Shino. "It looks complicated," I murmured as the booth attender smiled at me, "well, all you have to do is just throw this ring to the bottle. You have three chances," she said as she stared at me.

I looked back at Hinata who was pleading me with those eyes of hers. I sighed in defeat, I handed the booth attender the money as she gave me the three rings. "Go Naruto!" Hinata said excitedly as I threw the first one and made it, I blinked in surprised as the booth attender was surprised as well.

"Nobody could get it in the first try unlike a few people," she said amazed as she handed me the teddy bear and I gave it to Hinata who squealed in delight. "You have two chances to win a free prize," the booth attender said as I nodded and to my surprise I won two more prizes for Sakura and Sasuke.

"You were amazing Naruto!" Hinata said smiling as I blushed without realizing it, "I didn't know I have such talent," I said as Hinata laughed. "Well, we can't leave Kakashi behind without a gift right? So, let's go shopping for gifts!" Hinata said again as she grabbed my hand and we took off.

---------

"I am so tired," I said laying down on the bed as we were back at the inn that very night. Hinata was sharing a room with Sakura as I was in a room all by myself, a knock was heard. "Come in," I called out to the person as the door opened slightly and I saw that it was Hinata, "am I disturbing you?" She asked quietly as I shook my head.

She closed the door as she went to sit on my bed as I sat next to her. "I had so much fun Naruto," she said smiling as I looked at her, "you know, I hadn't had this much fun even with my team," I said as Hinata looked at me. "Naruto?" She asked blushing as I was staring at her and unknown to me, I didn't realize how close we were at that very moment.

"Hinata," I said quietly as she blushed even harder but she didn't fainted which it was a good thing as our faces were now touching as we kissed passionately. Just then, the door burst open as we separated quickly from our position. "Hey guys! Look at all the prizes that I won!" Sakura said excitedly as Hinata cleared her throat and she stood up from the bed, "I better get going to bed," she said to me as I nodded and I watched her leave my room.

Thanks a lot Sakura, I thought as I looked at the pink-haired girl who was talking to me.

---------

tbc...

me: well, did you guys like it?

naruto: finally you've updated!

me: hey, i was doing something!

sasuke: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

me: there might be like one or two chapter left since it's a short story

sakura: review and update!


	5. Free Day

Chapter 5-Free Day

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto

notes: none for now. Here it is...

-----------

"Eh! We have a free day?" I asked shocked as I was walking with Sasuke the next following day right after we came back from the mission. "Unfortunately Kakashi got injured during the mission and he was sent to the hospital and have to stay there for at least a day," Sasuke said as I blinked, "what was the mission anyway?" I asked.

"I supposed not to tell you but I guess you'll be bugging Kakashi anyway. We went to Nano Country to save the princess there before she was attacked by ninja's who were destroying there peace treaty," Sasuke explained, "Nano Country? That's the princess where me, Hinata and Chouji went last time!" I exclaimed.

"We did talked about you for a little while and she says that she misses you as well," Sasuke said as I nodded. "She should after what we put up before?" I murmured as Sasuke shrugged, "so Sasuke, what are you going to do?" I asked. "I'll probably go back to my apartment and rest," he murmured as I nodded slowly, "do you think Hinata is at her compound or training with her team?"

Sasuke shrugged as he looked at me, "why don't you go and check Naruto? You don't have to ask me," he said as I shrugged and nodded and we went to our separate ways.

----------

I went inside the Hyuuga compound as I saw Neji concentrating on his chakra. I waited for awhile before interrupting him as Neji stopped what he was doing and looked up to saw me, "Naruto? Why aren't you yelling or screaming at me when you came in?" He asked as I laughed nervously.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing," I said as Neji glared at me, "that's really unusual for you. You wanted to see if Hinata were here right?" He asked as I nodded. "Unfortunately, she just left with Shino and Kiba to go and train at there usual place with Kurenai," Neji said as I frowned, Neji shook his head as he whispered to the location of the place.

----------

I looked at the training spot as I was behind a tree facing to where Hinata and the others were gathered. So, this must be how Hinata feels about me everyday, I thought as I remembered the times where Hinata hid behind the tree from me. "It looks like we have a guest," Kurenai's voice said suddenly, (a/n: who said that line? It's from a musical broadway play and movie).

My eyes widened as the three teammates looked around, "Naruto, why don't you come out from hiding and show yourself?" She asked as Hinata stared at her and I sighed as I came out from behind the tree. "Naruto, what are you hiding there for?" Kiba asked as Akamaru barked, "perhaps it's best for us to leave them alone," Shino suggested.

Kurenai agreed as the three turned to leave. "Sensei! Ano, where do we meet tomorrow?" Hinata asked quietly as Kurenai turned back to look at her student, "tomorrow's a free day since you've been all training hard today," she said smiling as Kiba cheered excitedly and they continued to walk away from me and Hinata.

"Naruto, what is it?" She asked as I smiled at her, "did you gave the gifts that you bought at Star Country?" I asked as Hinata nodded. "Naruto, I don't think that's what you came here for," she murmured as I stared at her, "would you spend the day with me?" I asked as Hinata looked at me and she blushed.

"I don't have nothing else to do. So, why not?" She asked as I grinned and I took her hand so that we can go to the shops that were on the streets of Konoha.

----------

tbc...

me: there's like one more chapter left

Sasuke: took you long enough

me: hey, I was out the whole entire day, remember that

Naruto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Sakura: review and update!


	6. Dream

Chapter 5-Dream

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

----------

_"Wasn't that wonderful Hinata?" I asked panting as I layed next to her on the bed as we had just finished a wonderful orgasm for the second time that night. Hinata turned to look at him as she was also breathing heavily, "I never knew that this day would come Naruto," she said slowly._

_I blinked as I looked at her, "Hinata? Is something wrong?" I asked as Hinata sighed. "That was my first time," she said as she turned away from me and I could sense that she was blushing, "Hinata, that was my first time also. But we used protection didn't we? Are you worried about being pregnant?"_

_Hinata didn't said anything as I thought that would be the answer. "Hinata, even if you are pregnant, I won't leave you ever. I love you too much. Besides, even if I do leave you, I don't want your father nor Neji beating the crap out of me," I said as I heard Hinata chuckle and it made me smile._

_"I guess I forgotten about that," she said as she turned to look at me. "I'm sure when the day comes, you and I will get married and have a loving family," I said as Hinata stared at me for the moment and we both kissed passionately._

_----------_

_"Good work Naruto! Your getting stronger and stronger!" Kakashi-sensei called out as he watched from where he was sitting at on the tree branch. Just then we heard a cough as I looked and saw Hinata with Tsunade, I frowned as I turned around to look at my team but they were long gone._

_I blinked again as I turned back to see Hinata and Tsunade as the two were watching me. "Is something the matter?" I asked as Hinata looked at Tsunade who nodded, "Naruto, I'm pregnant," she said as I gasped in surprised._

_----------_

_"Just hang in there Hinata!" I encouraged her as Hinata screamed in pain as she was in the hospital as she was getting ready to take out the baby from within her. "Push Hinata!" Tsunade ordered as Hinata pushed as she squeezed my hand tightly, I grinched as I heard wailing coming from Tsunade's arms._

_I looked up and I saw that Tsunade was holding a baby and Hinata was now finally resting in her bed. "It's a baby girl Naruto, Hinata," Tsunade said smiling as she gave our baby to Hinata to hold as I looked down and smiled, "what should we call her?" I asked smiling as Hinata looked at me tiredly._

_"Why don't we call her Celeste? It was my mother's name and it means heavenly," Hinata said smiling as I looked at her and nodded. "Celeste Uzumaki. Welcome home," I said as I kissed my daughter's forehead._

_----------_

_"It's too dangerous!" Tsunade said angrily as I was now in the office with my team along with Shizune who was by her side. I blinked confused as I looked around, "what's going on?" I asked as Sakura sighed. "Did you dozed off again dobe?" Sasuke asked as I looked at him, "we were talking about Celeste, Naruto," Sakura said as I turned to look at Tsunade in surprise._

_Tsunade sighed as she looked at me, "Naruto, the nine-tail fox demon is within her. She's way too powerful to become a ninja. We don't even know for sure if she's going to be good or evil when she's growing up. She can destroy Konoha when she ages, along with the Hyuuga Clan blood line within her, nobody can stop her," she said._

_"You just can't kill my daughter Tsunade!" I said angrily as Tsunade glared at me, "this isn't your choice Naruto. It's for the safety of Konoha," she said as I glared at her. "Why don't we just wait for a couple of years and see? I'm sure Celeste would be a jounin by then and we'll be protecting this village!" _

_"No chances. Who here thinks that we should kill Celeste now before it's too late?" Tsunade asked as I looked and every person had his or her hand raised, I growled. "I will not let you do it Tsunade!"_

_----------_

_I ran in the hospital room and I saw Hinata laying on the bed resting peacefully as Celeste was also by her within her crib. "Naruto?" Hinata asked worriedly as I stared at her, "did they came?" I asked as Hinata blinked confusion and I knew that they hadn't come yet._

_The doors opened abrutly as Hinata and I turned to see who it was and saw that it was my team and Tsunade. "Hokage?" Hinata asked as Tsunade looked at her, "I'm sorry Hinata. But we must kill your daughter," she said as Hinata looked at everyone and she nodded slowly._

_I turned to look at Hinata surprised, "your just going to let them do that! Kill our daughter?" I asked angrily. "Celeste has the Hyuuga blood line in her along with the nine-tail fox demon Naruto. We can't do anything," she said as I was being held by Sasuke and Kakashi as I watched Tsunade go towards to Celeste who was sleeping peacefully._

_"Please reconsider!" I begged as I struggled to get free out off my grasp. Tsunade ignored me as she took out a kunai knife, she turned to look at me one last time as she swiftly turned back to look at Celeste and before I knew it, she stabbed her within the heart of her._

_"Nooooooooooooo!" I screamed loudly as I could._

_-----------_

"Nooooooooooo!" I screamed loudly as I could as I woked up sweating on my bed as I looked around my bedroom apartment. I groaned in displeasure as I sat up, what kind of dream was that? Hinata being pregnant and our daughter, Celeste, being killed because she had the Hyuuga blood line and the nine-tail fox demon within her!

Along with it, you agreed to kill her! I thought as I shook my head swiftly, no, you are not pregnant and it was only a dream. Just a dream, I thought as I checked the time. I groaned, it was only seven in the morning, but since I couldn't go back to sleep anymore, I dressed up to go and check up on Hinata since I knew, she wakes up soon for some training like she does everyday.

----------

tbc...

me: here it is!

sasuke: wow, 14 reviews! pretty impressive!

me: i was shocked too when i first saw it when i came back from vacation

sakura: i guess you all like this story huh?

me: well, i've updated and i hope to see more reviews!

kakashi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

hinata: review and update!


	7. Frightened

Chapter 7-Frightened

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: I didn't changed the chapter number last chapter because I didn't saw it until the last minute. So techinically, that supposed to be chapter 6 and this is chapter 7. So anyways, here it is...

----------

I found Hinata in her training ground as she was by herself resting on the grassy field as she sweats. She looked up as she sensed my presence as she saw me staring at her, "Naruto?" She asked worriedly as she knew that I don't wake up this early and I always wake up late on my own.

"Hinata," I said slowly as I went to her to hugged her tightly. "Is something wrong?" She asked as she looked at me, "you-your not pregnant," I stuttered as Hinata looked at me surprised. "Of course not silly. We didn't have sex, did we?" She asked as I nodded, "Naruto, what's wrong? This isn't your usual self," she commented.

"It's nothing really," I said shaking my head as Hinata stared at me. "Something's wrong Naruto. Your not telling me and I want to know why," she said as I shook my head, "sorry to disturb you at your training. I just wanted to know," I said as I began to walk away and ignore her calls as I left.

----------

"Oi! What are you doing here by yourself dobe?" Sasuke's voice asked as I was by myself at Ichiraku eating ramen once again. "What's it up to you?" I asked as I saw Sakura sitting on my left side as Kakashi sat on her left and Sasuke sat on my right side, "Hinata came to us right after your talk," Sakura began.

"Figures," I murmured as Sakura glared at me. "What's wrong with you? Hinata almost cried when she told us!" She said as she hit me on the head hard, "Sakura! Why'd you do that for?" I whined as Sakura glared at me angrily. "Tell us why your hurting Hinata!" Sakura scolded as I stared at Kakashi who didn't said anything.

"It was my dream," I began as everyone looked at me. "Your dream?" Sasuke asked blinking as I sighed and I looked at my empty bowl of ramen, "I dreamt about Hinata being pregnant with our daughter name Celeste. Tsunade and along with everyone else thought she was too powerful because of the nine-tail fox demon and the Hyuuga Clan blood line within her," I said slowly.

"What happened Naruto?" Sakura asked as I gulped. "Tsunade killed her as I was held by Sasuke and Kakashi. I tried to stop her Tsunade by killing our daughter. But Hinata went along wtih it also because she thinks that Celeste might destroy Konoha in the near future," I said slowly.

"Are you saying that everyone in the village killed her?" Sakura asked as I shook my head, "technically, it was only you guys, Tsunade and Hinata in my dream about. Tsunade killed Celeste while I was held by Kakashi and Sasuke while I watched her. It was horrifying," I said as I shivered.

"But that doesn't mean you just go and ignore Hinata like that! You two were just heating up!" Sakura said as Sasuke agreed, "but what happens if the dream does come true, hmm? What would happen then?" I asked slowly. "We will support you and your baby no matter what. The dream is just a dream Naruto. It's not real," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi's right Naruto. Tsunade isn't like that. We will protect Konoha at no cause and try to figure out your child," Sakura said. "Child?" A weak voice asked suddenly as everyone turned around and saw Hinata standing there surprised, "Hinata! What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"I was about to go and see you because I'm leaving on a mission soon with Kurenai-sensei and the others. Who's child are you talking about?" Hinata asked as I stared at her, "your going on a mission?" I asked as she nodded. "Tsunade summond us right after we had that chat this morning. It's just a typical C-rank mission Naruto. Nothing major," Hinata said with a smile.

"How long we'll you be gone?" I asked as Hinata looked at me, "we are leaving tomorrow morning at dawn and we'll be back in about a month," she said as I nodded. "Do you guys mind if I go with Hinata?" I asked my teammates as they shook there heads and I left with Hinata, "what's this mission all about?" I asked.

Hinata shook her head, "it's confidential. I can't say it to anyone not even you Naruto," she said as I sighed. "Hinata, you'll be gone for so long, what do I do without you?" I asked as Hinata looked at me, "tell me firstly what you were talking about with your team at Ichiraku. Then we can have some fun later," Hinata whispered to my ear as I shivered.

I sighed as I knew I couldn't get away from this. "Very well Hinata. Let's go to your place then," I said as Hinata nodded and I followed to her new apartment.

----------

tbc...

me: here yea go!

naruto: hey, if we put some sex scenes in here, will they take off the story?

me: i'm planning to do a short scene but not a long one since i'm no good at those.

sakura: i guess we'll just have to find out, hmm?

hinata: we'll be onto the next chapter soon!

sasuke: review and update!


	8. The Next Level

Chapter 8-The Next Level  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

----------

"You unpacked?" I asked blinking as this was my first time going to Hinata's place since I've been going over to the Hyuuga compound to go and pick her up instead. Hinata chuckled softly, "you noticed," she said as I looked around. "It looks nice, the way you put your..." I began but I didn't finished as I was ravished by Hinata's own lips.

We kissed as minutes went by as we broke it off for air. "Hinata," I said panting slowly as Hinata blushed, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't wait any longer," she said as I shook my head. "I was just waiting for the right time Hinata," I said as Hinata nodded, "please Naruto, stop the flirting and get on with it," she said as she threw me a condom that she gotten from the drawer that was nearby.

"You planned this, didn't you?" I asked as Hinata didn't said anything, "look Hinata, I don't want you regretting the next day for loosing your virginity if you weren't ready," I said as Hinata shook her head. "I've been ready and been waiting for this day," she said as I nodded, we went over to the couch as we took off our clothes along the way.

"I want this different Naruto. Different from the usual love making," Hinata said blushing as I looked at her, "do you want me rough or slow?" I asked as Hinata looked at me. "Rough and dirty," she said as I blinked, this was unusual, even for Hinata, I thought as I put the condom before I began as Hinata was facing the couch and I was behind her.

"This is going to hurt," I murmured as Hinata nodded and she put her hands on the couch getting prepared for the situation. I took a deep breath as I penetrated her slowly at first as Hinata gasped, I stopped immediately as Hinata was slowly beginning to breath quickly. "Don't stop Naruto. I'll be fine," she said as I nodded and I put my member inside of her slowly as I waited before I penetrated her again.

"I'm ready," Hinata said nodding as I gulped and I began thrusting inside her roughly as she like it. Hinata was gasping and moaning as I played with her breasts as well with my hands, I pinched one of her nipples hard as Hinata groaned. "Naruto," she murmured as I moaned, I thrusted faster as I felt myself cumming.

"I'm going to cum inside of you Hinata," I said breathlessly as Hinata nodded and we both screamed out each other names as I came inside of her. Hinata and I panted as we slouched on the couch after a wonderful orgasm I had within her, "I just can't l-let you have all the credit Naruto," Hinata said as I looked at her.

"You don't have to," I began as Hinata knelt in front of me as she squeezed my member tightly and I groaned out loud in pleasure. "I want to," she said as she leaned forward and she put her full mouth on my member, I groaned as I knew this was going to be a long night.

----------

The sun was shining bright as I heard a cough the next day. I woked up as I rubbed my eyes as I saw Kakashi, Sasuke along with Kurenai and Sakura who had there backs turned away from us. I gasped as I tried to find my pants and I woked up Hinata immediately who also gasped, Sasuke handed me my pants as well as Hinata's shirt and pants.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked blushing and embarrassed as Kakashi glared at me, "we were supposed to meet for training an hour ago. I was surprised that you didn't showed up before I did," Kakashi explained. "Technically I was with Neji at the time, and he told me that Kurenai-sensei was looking for Hinata as well since she was supposed to meet her team at the training ground two hours ago," Sakura said slowly.

"We met up eventually on the road along with Sasuke who just came out from a restaurant. Neji said that Hinata didn't came back from the compound last night so he thought that she's at your apartment Naruto," Kakashi said. "I checked your apartment before coming here. You weren't there neither was Hinata and then we found both of you like this," Sasuke said smirking.

"How did you get in?" Hinata asked embarrassed as Kurenai and Sakura turned around as soon as they had there clothes on. "The door was unlock," Kurenai answered as Hinata looked down, "why don't you two fully dressed and we wait outside your apartment building Hinata? Kurenai and I are treating all of you to Ichiraku!" Kakashi said smiling behind his mask.

"I didn't said anything about that!" Kurenai said angrily, Sakura shook her head as she held hands with her lover as the group went out. I groaned as we sat back down on the couch, "that was embarrassing," Hinata said as I nodded. "I'm sorry Naruto. I ruined your reputation didn't I?" She asked as I shook my head, "they aren't going to tell anyone," I said.

"But what about Sakura? Wouldn't she tell Ino?" Hinata asked nervously, "I'll tell my team and Kakashi-sensei. I'm sure Kurenai-sensei wouldn't tell Hinata. She cares about you," I said as Hinata nodded. "We better get going, the others are waiting for us," she said as I nodded as we began to re-dress and dress as we went out to meet the others.

----------

tbc...

me: all right, I lied about the two chapter thing way before

Sakura: that was a great lemon!

me: really? I was just writing and it just pop in my head, yea know?

hinata: rough and dirty?

me: change of personality, eh?

naruto: how many chapters are there now that are left?

me: not sure.

Kakashi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Kurenai: review and update!


	9. Thank You Note

**Thank You's For Those Who Had Reviewed:**

**a pen name that no one has**

**Fusion Defiance**

**Smile Harted**

**The Silver Testament (I guess you don't like the pairing of Sakura and Kakashi huh)?**

**danajo (nobody had expected Sakura being with Kakashi! I love that couple)!**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only (thank you for reviewing for almost every chapter).**

**kai (Naruto did get some with Hinata on chapter 8. It's just short since I'm no good at it).**

**Tae Kusinagi**

**fire vixion**

**renny ragnarok master (Just like I said to kai, Naruto did got some in chapter 8).**

**GhostOfZeon (I will be updating, no worries. Though slower unless I have a good idea for the next chapter since school started once again).**

**Tae (well, I did wrote a lemon for Naruo and Hinata. It's in the next chapter).**

**FLCLrox (thanks for your compliment! That was my first attempt on writing a lemon between Naruto and Hinata! I hope others we'll like it as well).**

**M Warrior (I guess you were a little too shocked huh)?**

**there's probably a couple of chapters left for this story. But I hope all of you will be able to like the upcoming chapters that are coming up. I just updated this yesterday. So it might be updated this weekend again. Since it's a 4-day weekend for me! Yes! No school on friday's this semester! Whoo-hoo! But anyway, hope you like it and the lemon scene and I will be updating soon enough. **

**Free chocolate pocky sticks for everyone! those are good, aren't they? I love buying those when I have the chance! I really don't like strawberry that much though. Chocolate's the best!**


	10. Our Friend's Knows

Chapter 9-Our Friend's Knows

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: the last chapter! Here it is...

----------

"Hinata! Oi! Are you awake?" I called out as I went to the Hyuuga compound the next day as Hinata wasn't in her apartment building as I just came from it. "Some people are trying to sleep here," a voice said unhappily as I looked and saw Neji staring at me as he was training yet once again, I laughed nervously.

"Your awake though," I pointed out as Neji glared at me. "I meant the others, you moron," he said as I glared at him, just then the doors opened from the dojo as we both looked and saw Hinata coming out. "Ah, Hinata!" I said excitedly as Hinata looked at me and then looked away quickly, "Hinata?" I asked blinking as her father came out from behind her.

"Naruto," Hiashi said looking at me as I looked at him. "Naruto, everyone knows," Hinata said as I looked at her, "what?" I asked as Hinata looked at me. "Everyone knows what we did last night," she said blushing, "eh! How can that be?" I asked as I looked at Neji who was glaring at me.

----------

I went to my practice session with the others as we were training at the old training grounds as Hinata went to her training session as well. "Rumor is going around swiftly, eh Naruto?" Sasuke asked as we stopped for a break and Sakura was with Kakashi as usual as Sakura had her head over his shoulder, "who told!" I asked angrily.

"I heard it was Ino who was talking to Tenten and I think Tenten told her team and Gai-sensei was there so he told the jounin's and the others," Sakura said slowly as she lifted her head up to look at me. "Gai can have a big mouth," Kakashi murmured as Sakura chuckled, "I'm going to kill Ino!" I said angrily.

"Much that I want you to do that to her Naruto, you can't," Sakura murmured as I frowned. "Besides, weren't you going to tell everyone about Hinata and your relationship anyway?" Sasuke asked annoyed as I shrugged, "so it doesn't matter anyway!" Sakura said smiling as I glared at her.

"But it's embarrassing that everyone knows what we did last night!" I exclaimed as Sasuke didn't said anything and Sakura's face reddened, "so it doesn't matter Naruto. Just as long as you two are together and happy right?" Kakashi asked as I looked at him and I nodded slowly.

----------

I was just going back to my place after a tiring training practice as I saw Hinata walking with Iruka-sensei, Kurenai-sensei and Shino. "Hinata!" I said waving to the group as they looked up and saw me waving to them, Hinata said her good-bye's to them as she ran to me and hugged me tightly.

I was surprised at first as Hinata let go off me, "Naruto-kun, are you really serious about our relationship?" She asked as I blinked and I nodded as she smiled. "You won't throw me away for another woman?" She asked as I shook my head, "I love you Hinata. I can't think of anyone else then you," I said as Hinata blushed.

I looked up and I saw Hinata's group watching us along with several people around us as well with my team. "I love you Naruto," Hinata said smiling, "I love you too Hinata," I said as we leaned in and kissed as everyone cheered. I guess they were cheering since they knew Hinata was waiting for me to figure out that she was in love with me years ago.

But I didn't figure it out until now that we were meant to me. I truly love the young heir to the Hyuuga clan other side, as I had respect to her father along with Neji. I truly love Hinata Hyuuga and I hope we could be truly together forever as we live.

----------

End!

me: a little short but it was the end anyway

hinata: whaddya mean 'anyway?'

me: you know what i mean hinata!

sasuke: we'll be onto the next story soon

naruto: review and update!


End file.
